


A Cheater's Punishment

by EndangeredMind



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Human to Robot Transformation, M/M, Transformation, goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: John and Bill are assigned to look after a robot lab on duty, they decide to play a game of poker to pass the time. When John is caught cheating, Bill has the perfect punishment in mind for him.
Relationships: John/Bill
Kudos: 3





	A Cheater's Punishment

John and Bill grinned as they sat at the poker table, completely ignoring their job. They had been employed to guard a futuristic lab in which they seem to make robots. As they glanced around the room, they noticed a pile of armour parts on the floor. “Alright.” John smirked. “Let’s make it interesting. Every time one of us loses a round of poker, we have to put on a piece of armour, and when one of us is completely covered, the game is over!” Bill simply nodded, wanting to hurry up and get to playing. The sooner, the better.

John was a trickster when it came to playing card games, and poker was no different. It didn’t take long for Bill to start losing. The more he lost, the more he had to put on, starting with the helmet. This was quickly followed up with an arm, then both legs. Bill thought it was odd that he was losing every round, but card games had never been his forte. John smirked as he dealt the cards for the fifth round, unaware that he was about to expose himself. As he dealt, an ace dropped out of his shirt sleeve.

Bill sighed as he laid down his hand, which contained four kings. He began to laugh as he realised he had won, until he saw John put down a straight flush. His eyes narrowed as he looked at John. “You’ve been cheating!” He growled, glaring at John, before an idea crossed his mind “Since you’ve made me wear this armour whilst you were winning, it’s your turn now!” He snickered as he took it off, and wasted no time putting it on John, helmet, legs, arm and all. “There, you look so much better!” He grabbed another piece, grinning maliciously.

Bill was a lot stronger than John, which was unfortunate, because not only did he have to wear the original armour, but he was also forced into the hip armour, which contained a large dildo inside. It was done partially as a joke and partially because he was so upset with John cheating. “There we go!” He sighed, putting the last bit in place, standing back as he looked over John, who was now covered head to toe in the shiny silver armour. “Now, do you feel any better for cheating?” He started laughing at John, who was oddly silent.

As John was forced to wear the last part, he groaned quietly, just so Bill didn’t hear. He felt odd, yet somehow complete. This was soon replaced by shame as the other man started laughing, making his cheeks turn a bright red. He didn’t notice it, but the buttplug had been inserted into his anus. He had been so ashamed of being caught that he hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary. John sighed, looked around as a locking sound was heard. Rubber began to flow through the armour. John tried desperately to take the suit off, only to fail miserably.

The suit's arms and legs began to turn into huge mitts, and the buttplug sheathed inside his ass continued to grow mercilessly, showing no signs of slowing down anytime soon. He went to cry out, only for a gag built inside the helmet to be forced into his mouth, effectively silencing him. He whined into the gag as his dick was sounded, a thin metal rod being pushed into it. To add onto his wonderful experience, his crotch was being squeezed, putting him in a state of permanent arousal, sealing him up permanently, preventing him from being able to cum.  
Bill watched on in shock, unsure of what to do. He stood there, rooted to spot as he saw the other guard slowly turn from a human into a robot, the rubber sealing in the gaps and hiding any traces that a human had ever been there. When the last bit of rubber had gone into place, Bill finally found the strength to move. He went up to John, trying to help him, only to fail miserably. He was too late, and now all he would do was watch as the final stages of the rather strange transformation took place.

John's original voice began to fade out (not that Bill could hear it anyway), eventually becoming lost and being replaced by a more monotone, machine-like voice. Bill listened very closely, he could just make out a low, almost silent moaning. He blinked and listened again, making sure he had heard correctly the first time, He tried to move, but his body wouldn’t respond. When it did, he realised that his movements seemed to be controlled, and were not of his own accord. The final parts of John’s humanity began to ebb away as he was took over by the goo.

Inside the metal armour, the goo carried on flowing, continuing to seal up all the cracks and fill in any little areas between the initial goo covering the armour, and John's body. Whilst all this was happening, the buttplug inside him continued to grow, making John whine into the gag as he felt it continue to stretch him. The goo began to fuse with him, becoming one with as the final stages of his long and strange transformation ended, with Bill looking him up and down, feeling very proud of himself for carrying out a fitting punishment for a cheater.

John, or rather, the robot that was once John was stood there, awaiting its first orders. Not wanting this to get out, Bill glanced over him once more, before a clever idea came to mind. “Stand in the corner and stay quiet. Do not make any noise or move until I come back to get you? Is that understood?” Bill commanded, watching as the robot did as it was told. The man smirked and covered him with a big white sheet, leaving him in a dusty and forgotten corner of the lab until he came back to retrieve him.


End file.
